The Snap
by MasterCaster
Summary: How was Royal Woods, specifically The Loud Family, affected after the events of Infinity War? WARNING: Major spoiler to Avengers: Infinity War and temporary self-harm at one part.


**Warning: Spoilers to Avengers: Infinity War. Even if it's been four months since it came out, people still haven't seen it so...here we go!**

* * *

 _ **Wakanda:**_

"I told you, you die for that!" said Thor as he sank stormbreaker deeper into Thanos's chest. An angered expression appeared on his face as he was doing this.

Thanos, the mad titan, groaned in pain as the axe sank deeper into his torso. He sputtered and gasped for air.

"Y-you..."

Thor's glare burned into Thanos's eyes.

"You...should've gone for the head!" Thanos growled as he lifted his left arm which held the powerful Infinity Gauntlet, containing the six infinity stones.

Before Thor could react, the titan snapped his fingers.

 _SNAP!_

"NO!" shouted Thor as everything went white.

* * *

 ** _Royal Woods, Michigan:_**

Lynn Loud Jr and her little brother, Lincoln was heading home from Ketchum Park after hanging out with Lynn's friend, Polly Pain.

"Admit it, Polly. I'm the best of the best when it comes to basketball!" Lynn boasted

In front of the two was Polly who had both hands behind her head as she walked. The jock rolled her eyes.

"As if, Loud. The only reason why you won is because I didn't have my daily protein so my A-game was off." she replied

Lynn blew a raspberry.

"Good excuse for someone who can't admit defeat. Right, Lincoln?" Lynn questioned as she nudged her brother.

Lincoln put his hands up in defense.

"I rather not take your side since Polly might hit me if I do." the white haired boy explained

"Well what if you took Polly's side?" Lynn asked

"Then knowing you, you will hit me as well. So it's best if I take neither side." Lincoln answered

"Well, what if we both decided to hit you?" Polly smirked

Lincoln scowled.

"Then I won't be wasting time hanging out with you both ever again." he snapped

Lynn chuckled.

"You'd still hang with us." said Lynn

Lincoln shrugged.

"Probably would." Lincoln answered.

The two siblings began to talk to each other until they noticed Polly randomly stumble and almost fall, managing to catch herself at the last second.

"Walking long?" Lynn teased

Polly turned her head and glared at Lynn.

"Real funny, loud!" she growled as they kept walking

"All jokes aside. Are you okay, Polly?" Lincoln asked

"I'm fine. Thanks for your concern, Lincoln." she answered flatly

But the truth is, something in Polly's body made her feel odd.

"Well, you don't seem okay. Is the heat getting to you?" Lynn questioned

Polly groaned as she turned to the siblings.

"I said that I'm fi-"

Polly's voice was cut off as her entire body including her clothes and helmet disintegrated into dust.

Lynn and Lincoln's eyes widened at the sight.

"What just happened?!" Lincoln panicked

Lynn ran up to where her friend once stood and knelt down in front of the grainy pile. She touched the small pile with her fingers and robbed them together.

"It's dust..." Lynn revealed

"Lynn..." Lincoln called quietly

The tomboy turned to look at her brother pointing ahead. She followed to where he pointed to see other people in front of them randomly turn to dust just like how Polly did.

"What's going on?" Lynn asked, not really expecting an answer.

"I-I think we need to get home. Maybe Lisa has an answer!" Lincoln suggested

The two siblings made a run for it as they headed back to their house. On the way, they saw many people crying for their lost loved ones.

"Son? Where are you, son?" A distressed father called as he kept searching for his missing son.

"M-M-Mommy!" a little boy cried

"Rusty, where did you go?!" Rocky whimpered

As much as Lincoln wanted to go back for his friend's little brother, he knew that he and his sister needed to get home asap!

Multiple vehicles who's drivers mysteriously vanished into thin air swerved off of the road and crashed into objects like buildings, lamp posts, and more.

Random people that Lynn and Lincoln passed suddenly dissolved, leaving streets and sidewalks covered in dust.

"We're almost there, Lincoln!" Lynn announced as they quickly approached Franklin Avenue.

For their whole lives, Lynn and Lincoln were known as polar opposites. Lynn is the sports lover and Lincoln is the comic geek.

Both felt the pain in their chests after all of their running. Lynn embraced that pain, enjoyed it, used it to drive her forward. Lincoln knows what the pain of running for so long feels like which usually ends with him stopping and taking a breather. But this time was different. Not only did he feel his chest tightening, but the loss of all feeling in his body. He suddenly became numb.

"L-Lynn..." Lincoln called as his speed started to decrease.

"We're close, Lincoln! Just a bit more!" She said through heavy breaths.

"l..L-L...LYNN!" Lincoln shouted

Lynn immediately stopped and turned to her brother who was walking as if he was in need of a cane.

"Lynn...I don't feel so good." said Lincoln

Lynn approached her brother quickly as he began to stumble. He then fell forward only to be caught by Lynn.

Lincoln hugged her neck.

"Lynn...what's happening to me?" Lincoln asked with his voice filled with fear and his eyes starting to water.

Lynn fell to her knees as he held her brother in her arms.

"Lincoln. You need to get up! We're almost home!" she explained

Her eyes caught dust emitting from Lincoln's feet.

"Lynn..I'm scared." Lincoln stated as tears rolled down his cheeks

"Stay with me, little brother!" said Lynn as her voice began to crack.

But more of Lincoln started to evaporate.

"Lynn, help me! Help me! Don't let me go! Please..." Lincoln cried, his eyes now red and puffy.

Lynn's eyes also began to tear up.

"Lincoln. Keep yourself together! Lisa will help you and..."

"I-I don't want to go! Please, Lynn..Don't let me leave!" Lincoln sobbed

Tears dripped from Lynn's face.

"Lincoln, you need to calm down. I will help you, I promise!" Lynn cried

Lincoln breathed heavily.

"Please..save me, Lynn...help me..."

"Lincoln?!" Lynn shouted

"Ly-L...l...l...n."

Lincoln's body faded into dust. Most of it attaching itself to Lynn's clothes.

Lynn's breath fell short as more tears covered her cheeks.

"LINCOLN!" she cried

Lynn then observed her hand which had her brother's dust smothered in her skin.

She then gasped in realization as she looked at her own body, wondering if she too would turn to dust.

But nothing happened...

Lynn glanced at her surroundings to see herself in an empty neighborhood with the sounds of police car and ambulances sirens echoing in the distance.

"lincoln..." she whispered

Lynn then placed both hands on her head.

"This can't be real! This is just a nightmare...yeah, all just a bad nightmare." Lynn smiled as she began to figure out what was happening.

"Everything that has happened is all in some dream that I'm having. Right now, I'm asleep in my bed. Lincoln's in his bed asleep as well, and Polly is at her house. All I need to do is wake up." Lynn closes her eyes.

"Just wake up." she repeated

But nothing happened.

"Any second now..." she said in an annoyed tone

Lynn opened her eyes and looked around once more to see that everything was still the same. Her heart began to race as she went short on breath.

"I-I need to wake up. I need to wake up now!"

Lynn spots a nearby stick in the ground.

"Oh, this will do it." she says as she holds the stick and stabs her hand with the edge that is the most pointed.

She yelped in pain.

Lynn looked at her hand to see blood from her fresh wound mixing with Lincoln's dust.

The dark truth dawned on Lynn that this was no dream nor nightmare. But a reality!

 _Dread it..._

 _Run from it..._

 _Destiny still arrives..._

Lynn stood in place as she slowly accepted that her friend is dead..her brother is dead.

But what a about her family?

Remembering what she was doing earlier, Lynn ran through Franklin Avenue until she reached her house.

She stepped on the front porch and turned the door knob which was unlocked.

Inside, she saw Luna pacing back in forth as if she was having a hard time trying to comprehend something.

Leni sitting on the couch tear stains on her face and she was holding Lily who was asleep.

Her mother sat next to Leni, blowing her nose in a tissue.

Lana rested her head on her mother's side. By the look of her face, she was crying recently as well.

Lisa was sitting at the foot of the couch. Her knees to her chest with an expression that she just gave up on life.

"Guys?" Lynn sniffed

Everyone looked over to the doorway only to notice Lynn.

"My baby!" Rita cried as she sprang up from the couch and embraced her and fifth oldest daughter in a hug.

Lynn hugged her mother back. Warm tears drizzled down her face.

"M-Mom, what happened?" Lynn questioned

Rita finished her sobbing as she tried to speak.

"I-I don't know. We were all home until...until..." Rita started to cry some more.

Luna walked up to Lynn and hugged her.

"We have no idea. Everything was going normal around here until Dad suddenly vanished. We were all freaking out until Lori disappeared soon after. Then Luan, then Lola, and finally Lucy." Luna explained

"A-Are you sure that Lucy disappeared? Maybe she's hiding in the vents!" Lynn suggested.

Luna sighed.

"We saw her vanish. And by the look of her face...well, the only part of her face that we always see, she had no idea what was going on either." The rocker explained

Lynn's lip quivered before she spotted Lisa and went over to her.

"Lisa, please tell me that you have some idea what's going on!" said Lynn

Lisa took off her glasses and cleaned them with her sweater before putting them back on.

"I don't know." she replied

This made Lynn gasp.

It wasn't everyday that a child prodigy admits that they have no knowledge of something.

"W-What do you mean?" Lynn questioned

Lisa glared at Lynn in annoyance.

"I mean I have no idea what's going on. Why people around the world are randomly disappearing for no reason! It's just...confusing." Lisa sighed in defeat

Rita noticed her daughter's hand.

"Lynn, you're bleeding!" she announced

"I'll get the first-aid kit." said Luna as she walked into the kitchen.

"Lisa, what did you mean by worldwide?" Lynn inquired

Lisa picked up the remote that was sitting next to her and clicked the button which turned on the tv. The news channel was on:

" _We have reports coming from all over the world that people are disappearing in thin air, leaving piles of dust behind. Our reports say that the many victims are all men, women, and children. The Avengers are no where to be found in order to inform us what is happening. Is this possibly the biblical rapture? Or something else?_

Luna came back in with the first-aid and got to work in Lynn's hand.

" _In other news, Tony Stark, who the world knows best as Iron Man has disappeared after he, Spider-Man, and what seems to be two wizards assisted him in defeating two alien invaders who were attacking New York."_

"Wait. Lynn, wasn't Lincoln with you?" asked Luna

Lynn's body tensed.

" _On related news. The vigilante known as "Spider-Man" was last scene clinging to the ring-shaped aircraft that possibly belonged to the two extra-terrestrial attackers as It entered into orbit. His fate is currently unknown."_

"Lynn? Where's your brother?" Rita question

Lynn's eyes began to water.

" _Danny Rand, Co-CEO of Rand Enterprises, is confirmed to be one of many to have disappeared."_

 _"_ Lynn! Where's Lincoln?" Luna asked aggressively

Lynn Loud stayed silent as tears escaped from her eyes as she continued to stare at the television. The fear of her brother's words still haunting her to her very core.

" _Please..save me, Lynn...help me..._ "

Luna grabbed Lynn by her shoulders and briefly shook her in order to get her attention.

"LYNN! WHERE THE BLOODY 'ELL IS LINCOLN?!" Luna screamed, making Lily whimper due to her nap being interrupted.

Lynn started to sniff as she faced her rocker sister with her soaked face.

"He's gone..."


End file.
